1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock and hold-down device for a battery of a motor vehicle by which to prevent the unauthorized removal of the battery from the vehicle and restrain the battery against movement that might be caused by shock and vibration.
2. Background Art
A conventional storage battery is an integral and relatively expensive part of a motor vehicle. However, theft of the battery from the vehicle has become an increasing problem facing all motorists. Consequently, unattractive locking assemblies are sometimes interconnected. With the hood of the vehicle in an attempt to prevent the unauthorized raising of the hood and tampering with the parts thereunder. As one alternative to such hood locks, various battery securing devices have been proposed by which to engage the battery and prevent the theft thereof from the battery compartment of the vehicle.
Unfortunately, such battery securing devices are often characterized by various shortcomings. In some cases, the device consists of numerous component parts which increase both the cost of manufacture and difficulty of assembly. In other cases, special tools and/or skill is required to assemble the device around the battery. In still other cases, there is no reliable way to fixedly attach the securing device to the battery compartment of the vehicle so as to prevent access to and removal of the securing device from the vehicle. In yet other cases, the securing device is loosely fitted to the battery, such that rattling and bumping sounds are generated when the vehicle is driven over a rough or bumpy terrain.
Examples of conventional securing devices which may be connected in a motor vehicle to prevent the theft of a battery from the vehicle are available by referring to one or more of the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ 1,577,292 16 March 1926 2,791,898 14 May 1957 3,498,400 3 March 1970 3,752,254 14 August 1973 3,826,115 30 July 1974 4,191,034 4 March 1980 4,249,403 10 February 1981 4,495,787 29 January 1985 ______________________________________